court_of_trickeryfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Characters
Here is a list of characters and their equipment useable for Warhammer Fantasy Battle. Be aware that their extra rules are FREE. Meaning that they are not fair to play against an opposing army without any of these special characters, unless your opponent allows it: Bretonnia Dwarfs Magnar 250 with rune of Iron instead Daemon Slayer Magic Items: Master rune of Smiting, 2x rune of cleaving, (1 rune of parrying OR 1 rune of Iron) Special Rules: "Skullplate" After a wound that nearly killed him, his companions made him a skullplate engraved with a rune of iron, but it only works for one round when he chooses. He can lower the strength of all attacks against him in one combat phase with one. Hate (Noctavigant) _________________________________________________________________________________ King Kadrin the Fat _________________________________________________________________________________ Ogre Kingdoms Braugh Giantbreaker 320 Ogre Tyrant Magic Items: Sword (Club) of Anti-heroes, Talisman of preservation. Special Rules: Giantbreaker "Stupidly Lucky" The first wound every turn will be redirected at a nearby ogre, if he is in a unit with at least one ogre, on a roll of 2+. He is not allowed to use this rule if he rolls look out sir, and vice versa. Snickit te gnoblar Gnoblar (Goblin) Big Boss Magic Items: None. Special Rules: "Not so fighty.. " -1WS -1S ".. But plenty sneaky." When he reaches basecontact with another character roll a D6. On a 4+ he steals a magic weapon, arcane item, enchanted item or talisman. If the character from which the item was stolen kills Snickit, the item is immedietly returned to the owner. Vampire Counts Noctavigant 433 Vampire Lord Is a level 3 wizard. You must change 1 of his spells for invocation, and his other spells must be rolled on lore of shadow. Items: Heavy armour, additional handweapon. Magic Items: Nightshroud, Talisman of Preservation, (Warrior Bane), Piercing Blade(Paired weapon). Special Rules: Quickblood, Aura of Dark Majesty, Beguile, Fear Incarnate, Dread knight. "Unholy Quickness" Talisman of preservation counts as a special rule, not a magic item. It cannot be destroyed or stolen. "Pain Before Death" The warrior bane counts as a special rule and cannot be stolen or destroyed. Hate (Gnoblars) Azirtiro vampire lord, quick blood, red fury, shield, heavy armour, barded nightmare, sword of bloodshed, dragon helm, = 403 Special rule: Beneath Contempt: Azirtiro is driven by eternal madness and bloodlust, his calm self only shining through when faced with the greatest of heroes or largest of monsters. This rule grants Azirtiro +1 WS for a total of 8. He must always issue challenges as per Dread Knight rules. If a champion challenges Azirtiro he can never be forced to accept the challenge or move to the back of the unit. Likewise a champion can never accept a challenge issued by Azirtiro. Knows No Lord: Only those few who have a hand in manipulating Azirtiro in his madness can control him. To everyone else he is a power crazy lunatic. To defy his right to rule is seen as a challenge and therefore he cannot be in an army where he is not general, unless it includes Ilsa, Mannfred von Carstein, Mannfred Mortarch of Shadow or Nagash. Felicién Winter Cull, vampire lord, Master of the Dark Arts, Level 4, the cursed book Amy Vampire, Aura of Dark Majesty, Beguile, sword of swiftslaying, glittering scales 195 Wood Elves Arisha Telemnar The First 185 Shadow Dancer, Lvl. 1 wizard (shadow) Items: Blades of Loec (paired weapon, re-roll to wound) Special Rules: Arlas Spellweaver, Lvl. 4 wizard Warrior Mage: has +2 attacks on his profile, +1 WS and carries an asrai spear. Damára: 75 Branchwraith lvl 1 life mage Eledor 90 Waystalker Cloranna 125 Shadowdancer - shimmering/glittering scales Orcs and Goblins: Grudglum da Insurmountable: 238 Savage orc warboss. Can re-roll failed charge tests for his group, but if he re-roll his entire group takes dangerous terrain tests. If running through dangerous terrain they fail on 1-2. Tricksters Helm Potion of Strength Sword of Striking Shield Bogsnot 255 Savage orc shaman (lvl. 3) Lvl 3 savage orc Great Shaman Fencers blades Lucky Shrunken Head Goff 'eavyhand 137 Savage orc big boss BSB Armor of Silvered Steel Great Weapon Snikrit Loudsqueal 130 lvl2 goblin shaman Dispel scroll giant spider Skaven: Warlord Furshearer: 308 Warlord Furshearer is bigger than other skaven and leads more like an orc than a skaven. Strangely enough he also has quite the brain and fear of his skaven cloak keeps his skaven servants loyal and his enemies on their toes. Recently one of his assassins from the Underworld Host returned with quite the special item. It would seem to be the Battle Standard of the very hold he is trying to capture. Special profile: M6 WS5 BS4 S5 T5 W5 I4 A9 Ld7 Equipment: Banner of His Enemy, The Furcloak (4+ armour save) The Banner of His Enemy: Furshearer was handed the banner of his dwarf enemies and now display it muddy and bloody on his back. He counts as a general and BSB with a 16" range. The banner also confers him a 4+ wardsave, and a 5+ wardsave for all friendly units with 12" that ONLY counts against shooting and stubborn to the unit Furshearer is part of. The Furcarriers: Furshearer cannot go the battle without someone carrying his astounding amount of furs, hides and skins with him. Since his collection is too big for himself to carry, he has created a special unit that carries his furs to war. Furshearer must always be accompanied by a group of plague monks, that for an additional 4 pts per model (for a total of 11) has heavy armour and +1S. If they are destroyed Furshearer has -1 Ld for the rest of the battle. 90+65+100+3= 308 Furshearer: Abandoned By The Horned Rat 238 Furshearer was once a great warlord, but losing his most prized possession and the favour of the Horned Rat made him go mental. For what it is worth he is more dangerous in this state than he ever was. Special profile: M6 WS5 BS4 S5 T5 W5 I4 A9 Ld8 Equipment: The Furcloak (4+ armour) Special rules: Strength in numbers, Frenzy, Hatred (King Baragaz and all BSBs) Unrelenting Pursuit: Furshearer and his group rolls 3d6 when rolling charge or pursuit against a unit with King Baragaz or a BSB. Grey Seer Sniffelscream: Grey seer Skysnipper: Assassin Skysnipper is an assassin that costs 150pts. He comes with the Warp-Bow/Rail-Warper special weapon. It functions like a bolt thrower, but has the sniper special rule, is always strength 5, ignores armour but does NOT cause d3 wounds like a regular bolt thrower. He can move and shoot. Lord of Thirteen Truths Vermin lord Viscritch: Warlord Never gives extra points for being general as everyone wants him dead anyway. Visik Doombearer: 140 Chieftain BSB Visik lost the banner of his warlord Furshearer, but as he worked to create a new one the horned rat shined grace upon him and he created more or less by accident created a powerful magical banner. Banner of the Flayed: All enemy models within 12" takes a -1 leadership penalty, and all friendly units within 12" must roll a d6 at the start of their turn. On a 5+ they gain frenzy. - 1 initiative from nervous breakdown. He doesn't like being hit by savage orcs and treemen.. He left the banner of Furshearer on a battleground. He can make a new one though, he just needs to find some cute animals to skin. Sniki Paw Warlock engineer, level 2, warplightning condenser. Assassin Warlock: a complex scheme made sure that Sniki Paw, originally of Clan Skyre was enlisted in Clan Eshin. He recieved training in the arts of the assassin and was returned to Clan Skyre, still loyal to Eshin. His combined training has made him a one of a kind warlock-assassin. He can hide in units like assassins, including gutters runners and night runners. He can be revealed in the magic phase instead of the combat phase, where he will automatically cast warplightning. Three Blind Warlocks 3 warlocks, level 1, one with a dispel scroll. Huki Fleabitten, Chieftain BSB with portents of verminous doom. Black Weep Iki, plague priest, lvl. 2, dispel scroll Fatal Throw, Assassin with warp-throwing stars! Thick Venom, Assassin with weeping blades. The Empire: High Elves Hannah Evergrace: Mage 145 - level 2 - Dispell Scroll Must reroll a 6 on her first miscast every game. Dogs of War Matisa The Dark Maiden (Dark Elf) 150pts Sorcerer lvl 2 (lore of beast) + Darkbolt Turned into a frog and "saved" by a Bretonnian knight, she repaid the valiant knight with a darkbolt. Now she roams Bretonnia eating flies and posing as a damsel.